yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
September 2012 Lists (TCG)
These are the September 2012 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since September 1, 2012. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Strike Fighter * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Glow-Up Bulb * Goyo Guardian * Magical Scientist * Magician of Faith * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Rescue Cat * Sinister Serpent * Substitoad * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Victory Dragon * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Future Fusion * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Painful Choice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Snatch Steal * Temple of the Kings * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Ring of Destruction * Royal Oppression * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot Limited ; Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Chaos Sorcerer * Dark Armed Dragon * Dandylion * Elemental HERO Stratos * Evigishki Gustkraken * Formula Synchron * Exodia the Forbidden One * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Honest * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Lonefire Blossom * Mezuki * Morphing Jar * Necroface * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Plaguespreader Zombie * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Sangan * Spore * T.G. Hyper Librarian * T.G. Striker * Tsukuyomi * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Allure of Darkness * Black Whirlwind * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Card Destruction * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Foolish Burial * Gateway of the Six * Heavy Storm * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * Monster Reborn * One for One * Pot of Avarice * Primal Seed * Reinforcement of the Army * Scapegoat ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Magical Explosion * Return from the Different Dimension * Solemn Judgment * The Transmigration Prophecy * Ultimate Offering * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Archlord Kristya * Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow * Card Trooper * Debris Dragon * Destiny HERO - Malicious * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner * Reborn Tengu * Rescue Rabbit * Summoner Monk * The Agent of Mystery - Earth * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * A Hero Lives * Chain Strike * E - Emergency Call * Hieratic Seal of Convocation * Magical Stone Excavation * Pot of Duality * Reasoning * Royal Tribute * Shien's Smoke Signal ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mind Crush * Mirror Force * Ojama Trio * Solemn Warning * Torrential Tribute Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Necro Gardna * Marshmallon ; Spell Cards * Destiny Draw * Emergency Teleport * Level Limit - Area B * Swords of Revealing Light ; Trap Cards * Magic Cylinder Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists